digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatomon
Gatomon Oruru |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |n1=(Ko:) 가트몬 Gatomon |n2=(Ja:) テイルモンＲ''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' Tailmon R |n3=(En:) R-Tailmon |n4=(Sr:) Репомон n dub Repomon |s1=BlackGatomon |s2=Mikemon |s3=Gatomon X }} Gatomon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Tail" and "Gato" ( }}). It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tailmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Tailmon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Frontier Multiple Gatomon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. During the first one, one accompanies a Wizardmon as a homage to the Digimon Adventure and . Some are also seen during the return there. Digimon World Data Squad Salamon can digivolve into Gatomon and further into Angewomon,Butterflymon,or Tylomon. Digimon Fusion Several Gatomon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next Digimon Digital Card Battle The R-Gatomon card is #083, and is a Champion-level card. Its basic stats are 750 HP, 30 DP, and 20 +P. It possesses the techniques "Lightning Paw" (410), "Lightning Kick" (300), and "Cat's Eyes" (210, to 0), and the Support Effect "If own HP are less than 500, boost own Attack Power +300." The Gatomon card is #184, and is a Rookie-level, Nature-specialty partner card. Its basic stats are 600 HP, 0 DP, and +P 30. It possesses the techniques "Lightning Paw" (290), "Lightning Kick" (200), and "Cat's Eyes" (0, Counter), and the Support Effect "Change own Specialty to Nature. Draw 1 Card." It can be obtained from Cody Hida by winning the Igloo City Battle Arena, or from Ken Ichijouji by choosing between it and the #187 Wormmon partner card. Digimon World 2 Gatomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon. Digimon World 3 A Gatomon appears at the Inns, cities and other locations around the world to heal Junior's Digimon and restore their MP with a cost. It is also available as a white Champion Digimon card with 13/14. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon or LadyDevimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gatomon is #104, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 151 HP, 181 MP, 97 Attack, 76 Defense, 100 Spirit, 85 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 3 and LuckyMedal2 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve to Angewomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Gatomon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 70% friendship. Gatomon can DNA digivolve to Silphymon with Aquilamon. Gatomon can be hatched from the Holy DigiEgg. It can armor digivolve into Lynxmon, Kabukimon, or Tylomon. Another Gatomon sells equipment in Shine W Area. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve into Angewomon, Lynxmon (after the Digi-Egg of Courage 2 plate is set), or Silphymon (after the warp plates are set). It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Digimon World Championship Gatomon can digivolve from Terriermon, Salamon, and Lunamon with passing time. Gatomon can digivolve to Pandamon with passing time, MagnaAngemon with 40 Holy AP, and WereGarurumon with 40 Beast AP. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Digimon Masters Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve to Angewomon. Attacks * : Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' (Cat's Eye): Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. * *'Cat Tail' *'Cat Laser' *'Cat Claw Fury' (Neko Scratch): Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces. Gatomon X |n1=(Ja:) テイルモン Tailmon |s1=#Gatomon |f1=Gatomon }} Gatomon X is a Gatomon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * *'Holy Chime' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon